


Be Botanically Responsible

by slytherinwritingdesk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinwritingdesk/pseuds/slytherinwritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles fails but everyone gets what they want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Botanically Responsible

inspired by [this post](http://countingbooks.tumblr.com/post/68914989125/pinkiepiesightings-pinkiepiesightings-dear)

\---

Stiles grinned as Derek passed by him and into the kitchen, a convenient wall blocking Stiles from his view.

Finally plan ‘get some’ could begin. He had his tape, ladder, and ace-in-the-hole ready. Setting the stepladder down quickly, he hopped up and taped the plant to the ceiling, back down and leaning the ladder against the way by the time Derek exited the kitchen, scissors and measuring tape in hand.

When he passed though the doorway, Stiles hopped in front of him, blocking his path with a wide smile. Derek frowned at him.

“What?”

Stiles gestured up and Derek looked up, eyes landing on the green and red plant taped haphazardly to the ceiling. His eyes flickered back to Stiles, scrunched in confusion.

“Why did you tape a plant there?”

“ _Mistletoe_.” Stiles corrected. “That’s mistletoe. And here we are, two people, standing under a mistletoe.” He grinned and winked at Derek.

All Derek did was arch an eyebrow and take his phone out which was not what you were suppose to do under a mistletoe.

Clearly elaboration was needed. “Mistletoe? Christmas? When two people stand underneath mistletoe they have to kiss. _You_ have to kiss me.”

“Holly.” Derek said, which was not a way you could respond to that.

“Who’s holly? Why aren’t you kissing-?”

“That.” Derek interrupted. “ _That’s_ holly. Mistletoe has white berries, holly has red.” Before Stiles could argue Derek held up his phone, the screen cheerily displaying a green leafed plant with white berries and the word mistletoe next to it.

Stiles looked up into the archway and sure enough the traitorous plant had red berries instead of white ones.

Stiles cursed and Derek slipped his phone back in his pocket, stepping around him.

“I’m not going to kiss you if you can’t get it right.” Stiles scowled at his back.

No matter. Just because plan A was a bust didn’t mean he had to give up on the operation. Time to move to plan B. Or sub plan A. Plan A revised. He reached for his jacket when Derek yanked him away from it by the back of his shirt.

“Hey!”

“Where are you going?”

“Where do you think? To get some mistletoe obviously.”

“No you aren’t. We still have to decorate the tree and put the lights up outside before it gets dark.”

Stiles frowned then looked up hopefully.

“Well will you kiss me anyway?”

“No, now come on.”

Stiles scowled but relented; following him around to the tree, mismatched ornaments scattered around the trunk. Despite his failed plan he did enjoy putting up the decorations in their apartment together. Derek was surprisingly festive, playing Christmas music in the background while they worked. They bickered over whether to do colored lights or white ones before settling on a mix between silver decorations and red ones.

He tried to sneak out after to reignite his plan but Derek growled at him so he trailed after him to the balcony. They wound lights around the iron and tied the holiday flags tight so they wouldn’t fly away in the relentless wind. By the time they were back inside Stiles was almost glad he hadn’t gone out into the cold.

He grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders.

“Hot chocolate?” Derek offered when his teeth didn’t stop chattering.

“Hell yeah.”

Stiles listened as Derek bustled around in the kitchen. He slid down with his back pressed against the foot of the couch, kicking his feet to see if he could touch the tree when he remembered.

“Do we have marshmallows?” He asked, tilting his head back against the couch cushions.

“Yes.”

“I want marshmallows.”

“I know.” Derek said. Stiles smiled at the sound of a bag tear open.

“And use-”

“Milk, not water.” Derek finished. “I know.”

Stiles grinned at the ceiling.

A few minutes later, Derek came out of the kitchen with two mugs. He raised his eyebrow at Stiles sitting on the floor but didn’t say anything. He sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder, and handed him a mug.

Stiles sipped at the warm liquid, putting it down a moment to cool.

“Hey,” Derek said.

Stiles looked over to see him twirling something white and green in his hand.

Mistletoe.

His jaw dropped and Derek smirked, laying the mistletoe on the couch.

“When did you-?”

“Today when I went to pick up the extra lights. Figured it might be fun. Actually thought you beat me to the punch but, you know,” Derek smirked again. “Holly.”

Stiles petulantly bumped his shoulder into Derek, which earned him a laugh.

“So,” Derek said. “Here we are. Two people, actual mistletoe.”

Stiles grinned. “Yeah.”

Derek leaned over and Stiles went eagerly into the kiss. He cupped his face in one hand, thumb running along his jaw line, making Stiles open wider with a groan when he licked at his lips. Stiles bit Derek’s bottom lip gently, warming at the rumbling sound from his chest. He frowned a little when Derek backed off but relaxed as Derek’s hand slid to his neck, eyes closing again when he pressed their foreheads together and inhaled deeply.

 “Merry Christmas, Stiles.” He said softly. Stiles smiled.

“Merry Christmas, Derek.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> in stiles' defense if you google mistletoe you still get pictures of holly  
> thanks for reading~


End file.
